This invention relates to an improved, opaque, packaging laminate.
The laminate of the invention is useful for photographic bags, for example the bag described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,134 to Carnevalino. It is intended to replace or be the functional equivalent of laminates which are presently used and which are formed of plastic layers laminated together at substantial angles, i.e. crosslaminated such that the machine direction is different for each sheet. The cross-laminated aspect of the sheet yields good physical properties which have been difficult to meet without increasing the thickness or the cost of the product. As will be realized by those skilled in the art, the pigment-loading of the polymer required to achieve opacity poses a substantial detriment to the maintenance of a proper level of film strength.